Queen of Hearts
by katiec32
Summary: missing scenes :)


Arthur looked sadly out his window as he watched the pyre being built in the square. Merlin walked in, "We need to find a way to smuggle Gwen out of Camelot" he said seriously. "My father has me under constant watch. There are guards outside; below in the square…" he said dejectedly, "I can't watch her die, Merlin…"

Merlin shook his head, "she is not going to die Arthur" he said firmly. Arthur looked up at him warily. "We need to work out who really put that poultice in your room" Merlin continued. Arthur sighed and sat down at the table with his head in his hands, "I just don't understand it… " he said.

Merlin sat down opposite him, "it does seem strange…" he said thoughtfully. Arthur looked up at him enquiringly. "It seems quite a coincidence that someone chose to use a love spell on you and Gwen, when you two are already… you know…" Merlin said with a shrug. Arthur considered this with a frown, "Someone doesn't want us to be together" he agreed. Merlin nodded, his face troubled "so it would seem." "What does anyone stand to gain from this?" Arthur asked angrily.

Merlin gave him an apologetic look, "can you think of anyone who would seek to come between you and Gwen?" he asked urgently. Arthur's brow furrowed as he tried to think, he eventually raised his hands in defeat and shrugged, "the only person who does not approve is my father, and this certainly wasn't his doing." "No…" agreed Merlin.

Arthur stood up with a sigh and started pacing. Merlin watched him anxiously. "What are we going to do Merlin?" he asked after a few moments of tense silence.

Merlin frowned, "we need to work out who really put that poultice in your room…" Arthur stopped and looked at him blankly, "how on earth do we do that?" Merlin shrugged, "I don't know…" he said quietly.

Arthur sat heavily back down into the chair opposite Merlin, "I will speak with my father, I will convince him Gwen is innocent." Merlin looked at him sadly, "do you really think that is a good idea? Do you think he will listen?"

Arthur shook his head, "no…" he said softly, "but I have to try Merlin." Merlin nodded, "I know."

Arthur looked at Merlin seriously, "Father won't allow me to visit, go see Gwen for me, make sure she is alright? Let her know I am going to speak to my father, I will not rest until she is released." Merlin stood up and nodded, "of course."

"I will speak to my father now… meet me back here when you have seen Gwen" Arthur said. Merlin over and squeezed Arthur's shoulder, looking at him seriously "we will free her, Arthur, I promise." Arthur gave a small smile, "thank you, Merlin." Merlin nodded and walked from the room. He stopped by the kitchens and grabbed some food to take to Gwen before making his way down to the dungeons. He approached the guards at the dungeon entrance nervously, he was unsure if Uther would allow visitors. The guards did not stop him, they glanced at the plate of food and waved him through, Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

Merlin approached Gwen's cell and advised the guard he was here to deliver food. The guard simply nodded and quietly led Merlin to the cell and opened the door.

Merlin entered and indicated the plate of food, "I thought you might be hungry" he said kindly. "I can't even think of eating." Gwen said anxiously, "How is Arthur?"

"He wants me to let you know that he will do everything he can to convince Uther that you're innocent. He won't stop until you're released" Merlin said firmly. "You and I both know that Uther will not change his mind. When I am gone, will you take care of him for me, Merlin?" she said sadly. "No, you can't give up hope. There is still time" Merlin urged. Gwen scoffed, "To do what?"

Merlin dropped his voice a little, "I need to find the person who really planted the poultice. Do you have any idea who it might've been?" Gwen gave Merlin a dark look and then hesitated. "What is it?" he pressed.

Gwen looked around to check the guards were not close by and turned to face Merlin, she lowered her voice "After I was sentenced to death, I was being led out. I looked back. I swear, Morgana was smiling." She explained before realising what she was saying "You probably think I'm mad…"

Merlin looked seriously at her "No, I..." he trailed off as they heard footsteps approaching "...don't doubt she..." he whispered. He was interrupted by the guard opening the cell door. "I can no longer trust her. I've started to wonder if it wasn't a coincidence that Uther and Morgana found us in the woods" Gwen whispered urgently.

Merlin gave her an understanding look, he could stay no longer, he left the cell and the guard locked it behind him. Gwen sat down looking more troubled than before.

Merlin hurried back to Arthur's chambers, his mind was racing. He had hoped to catch the real culprit, but knew he had no chance of convincing Arthur or Uther that Morgana was responsible. He also knew that Morgana would surely interfere with any attempt to prove Gwen's innocence.

Merlin barely paid attention to where he was going. He let his feet lead him and arrived at Arthur's chambers without realising. He opened the door without knocking and found the room empty.

He sat back down at the table, trying to think of what to do. Arthur walked in shortly after and found Merlin still sat at the table, glaring at a goblet in front of him. Merlin was still deep in thought and didn't even hear him enter the room. "Merlin…?" Arthur said as he approached. Merlin jumped, and Arthur frowned at him. "You startled me" he explained.

Arthur walked over and sat opposite him, considering him seriously, "how is Guinevere?" he asked. Merlin shrugged, "as well as can be expected." Arthur nodded, "father won't listen…" he said sadly, "I will keep trying but I fear it will not help." Merlin nodded his agreement.

Arthur got up, he walked around to Merlin's side of the table, and bent down, he dropped his voice slightly, "what you said before, Merlin, you were right; if we cannot prove her innocence we will need to find a way for her to escape" he said seriously.

"Of course… but how?" Merlin asked. Arthur stood up and started pacing again. Merlin stood up and watched him with a frown. Eventually, Arthur stopped, he sighed and walked toward Merlin very seriously.

"Merlin, however we decide to do this, it's going to be dangerous, I will do what I can but I am not allowed down to the dungeons. I understand if you don't want to put yourself at risk-" "I'll do it" Merlin interrupted, "whatever you need me to do, I will." Arthur smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, "Thank you" he said seriously. Merlin smiled back.

"Now… we just need a plan." Said Arthur determinedly, "I wonder if Morgana…-" Merlin interrupted again, "no!" he said rather more forcefully than he should have. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "It's just that Uther knows how close Morgana is to Gwen, after what she did with the druid boy I fear he would be suspicious of her. I think it would be safer if Morgana did not know anything." Arthur nodded seriously, "of course, good idea."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. They spent a long time discussing their plan. They would wait until the following evening. Arthur would organise a horse to be left in the woods, and would give Merlin the keys. Arthur would raise the alarm that an intruder was spotted on the top floor of the castle. The guards would be called to search, and Merlin would have time to get Gwen to safety before the search reached the lower floors or the town.

"What will you do…without her…?" asked Merlin quietly. Arthur face was troubled, "I will remain long enough to ensure the patrol cannot find her, and then I will follow" he said seriously. "You are going to leave Camelot? But Arthur, you are the future King" Merlin exclaimed. "I know, but that means nothing to me without Guinevere" he said seriously. Merlin nodded, and Arthur changed the topic back to their plan. They were still discussing the details when there was a knock on the door.

Merlin opened it, a guard had been sent for Arthur as he was late for a council meeting. Merlin and Arthur exchanged a look, they had lost track of the time.

Arthur told the guard he would be right there. He turned to Merlin and spoke in a hushed voice, "You have the rest of the day off, gather supplies for tomorrow." Merlin nodded, Arthur squeezed his shoulder and left the room.

Merlin looked around the room, he felt lost. He took a deep breath and left, closing the door quietly behind him and making his way back to his chambers. If Arthur was to leave Camelot, Morgana would get what she wanted. If Arthur left, Albion would never be born. He walked back to his chambers in a hurry, he had until morning to work out how to prove Gwen's innocence. It was the only way to save her, and ensure Arthur stayed in Camelot. It would not be easy.

He opened the door and found Gauis was home, he walked in quietly and sat down on the bench. Gauis put down the potion he was mixing and walked over to sit beside him. "How is Arthur?" Gauis asked gently. Merlin shook his head, "not good, he is trying to convince Uther Gwen is innocent but…" Merlin shrugged, he looked up at Gauis seriously, "I know who did this Gauis." Gauis raised an eyebrow, "who?" "Morgana" Merlin said darkly, "Gwen saw her smiling when she was arrested, she planted the poultice, Arthur wants to leave Camelot, she is the only one who stands to gain anything from this."

Gauis frowned, "Morgana…? Uther will never believe that Morgana's responsible." Merlin sighed, "perhaps Arthur will talk him round…" "Uther thinks Arthur's enchanted. Anything that Arthur does is going to strengthen that belief. I fear that's not going to save Gwen" Gauis said seriously.

Merlin suddenly had an idea, "If we can't expose the true sorcerer, then we must invent one."


End file.
